Carefully Laid Plans
by WeHaveACase
Summary: He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. So much for carefully laid plans. Third in the Care Package!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! The next installment in the Care Package! Will probably be a two parter!

* * *

**Carefully Laid Plans**

**PG-13/T**

Seeley Booth stood outside of his son's school, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he waited. The bell rang and children poured out of the doors of St. Katherine's Elementary School. He chuckled to himself as a little girls bounced into the arms of the man who stood waiting beside him, talking a mile a minute.

"Daddy!" He heard his son exclaim, and he turned to see Parker running towards him, his backpack bouncing.

"Hey bub!" He grinned, catching him in a hug. "How was school?"

"It was great! I made a picture for you and Tempe. Can we put it on the fridge?"

"Absolutely bub. I'm sure she'll love it." He set his feet back on the ground. "You ready to go?" Parker nodded, grasping his father's hand as they made their way to his black SUV.

"Daddy? Is Tempe coming to my soccer game today?" Parker asked as Booth buckled him into his booster seat.

"I don' know. But we can go by the lab and you can ask her, if you want." Booth offered, and Parker nodded emphatically. They pulled into the Jeffersonian a little while later, and Parker practically dragged his father into the lab.

"Tempe!" Parker exclaimed as he spotted her on the platform. She looked up from the body on the table, giving quick instructions to Zach before hurrying down to meet them.

"Hi Parker!" She laughed as he hugged her.

"I made you a picture! Daddy says we can put it on the fridge if you like it." He told her hopefully.

"I'm sure I'll love it." She assured him.

The others looked on knowingly from their places on the platform. The little trio had become a fixture in the lab since the revelation of Brennan and Booth's relationship almost a year ago. When the relationship continued to become more serious, Rebecca had loosened up considerably, and Booth was thrilled to have more time with his son. Brennan's maternal side was definitely beginning to emerge, though she continued to deny it, and she loved both the son and the father.

She smiled down at the little boy whose arms were currently tight around her hips. She ruffled his curly hair affectionately. "What are you two doing here?" She asked with another smile and a quick kiss for Booth.

"We came to see if we could talk you out of the lab for a couple of hours." Booth told her.

"Come see my soccer game Tempe!" Parker implored.

She looked between the two Booth men. Who was she to resist? "Alright, maybe fore a little while." She conceded.

"Yay!" Parker squealed. "Daddy, she's comin'!" He exclaimed, and the adults laughed.

"I heard bub." He placed a hand on his son's head to stop his bouncing. "Hold on a second and we can go get your uniform and stuff from the house." He promised before turning back to Brennan. "His game starts at four, at McKinley Park."

"I'll be there." She assured him with a kiss. "You play your best, okay kiddo?" She crouched beside Parker and hugged him.

"I promise Tempe." He grinned back, taking his father's hand and pulling. "Come on Daddy. We're gonna be late!" With an apologetic glance back at his girlfriend, Booth allowed his son to drag him back out of the lab.

An hour and a half later, Booth sat in the small section of bleachers that bordered the playing field. He and Parker had rushed home and gotten him fed and dressed in his soccer uniform. His son was thrilled that Brennan would be coming to his game, since she'd had to miss the last two, and was bouncing off the walls. Booth was relieved when the time had come for them to leave for the park. Now, he sat in the stands, watching his son bounce around with his teammates, their coach preparing the children for the game that was ready to start. His attention was drawn away from the field by the sound of high heels on the metal bleachers just a few minutes later. He looked up, grinning when he saw Brennan making her way towards him. When she reached him, she plopped down beside him rather unceremoniously.

"You okay?" He struggled not to laugh.

She scowled at him. "I was stuck behind a terrible driver the whole way here. I was worried I wouldn't make it."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug and a quick kiss. "Don't worry. The just started, so you made it just in time."

They sat and watched the game, cheering for Parker and his friends every time their team got the ball. During the break they laughed and talked with the other parents, breaking away to encourage Parker just before the game resumed. They were a few minutes into the second half of the game when Booth noticed Brennan shiver. She was wearing a short sleeve blouse, but had forgotten to grab a jacket when she had hurried from the lab. He shrugged out of his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders and winking before returning his attention to the game. Moments later, Parker made a goal, and Booth stood and cheered with the rest of the crowd. He turned to hug Brennan and his heart jumped into his throat.

She was sitting on the bleachers, one hand in the pocket of his coat, the other extended in front of her. In her palm rested a small black velvet box. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, mouth open in surprise.

He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "So much for carefully laid plans."

"Seeley- is this- I mean- I-" She stammered, looking down at the box she held, then back up at him.

He sat down beside her. "Well, I was planing on doing this a little more romantically." He teased gently as he lifted the box from her palm. He slowly opened the lid, turning it around to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. There was an oval diamond as the center stone, and two small diamonds set on either side, surrounded by a swirl of white gold. She gasped.

"Temperance- I love you so much. You have been my partner in everything. I don't know where I would be without you, and I don't ever want to find out. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bones. Would you marry me? Do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked softly.

She looked up ate him, her eyes filling with tears, then glanced back down at the ring he held. She never though she would be here. The woman who had been so opposed to the "archaic institution" of marriage, being proposed to by the one man she had fallen head over heels in love with. She looked up at Booth once more, a smile spreading across her face, his own so hopeful.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes? Really?"

She nodded with a laugh. "Yes I'll marry you Seeley." She smiled and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss a moment later, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose before pulling back. He removed the ring from the box, taking her left hand in his and sliding the ring onto her finger. He raised her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the spot. "It's beautiful" She said softly.

"So are you." He told her sincerely, and she blushed. He couldn't resist kissing her again, and when he pulled back, she sighed happily. "I had all these plans," He told her, tracing her left hand with his fingertips. "A romantic dinner, getting down on one knee in the gardens."

She chuckled softly, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. "This is perfect Seeley, I promise, I wouldn't change a thing."

A cheer from the parents around them jolted them from their little bubble. She looked up in surprise to see that Parker's team had made another goal, winning the game. Booth kissed her quickly, a promise of more to come, as the boys poured off the field and into the crowd of parents.

"Daddy! Tempe!" They heard Parker exclaim as he wiggled through the crowd to them. "We won Daddy, we won!"

"Congratulations bub!" Booth scooped him up, swinging him around in a celebratory hug. "You were great out there Parker."

He looked up at Brennan, his eyes bright with excitement. "You saw my game Tempe!"

She laughed, rubbing a hand along the boy's back. "You bet I did. I even saw you make a goal!" He nodded proudly.

A whistle sounded over the crowd and they turned their attention to the coach. "We're having a celebration dinner at Rusty's Pizza. Everyone's welcome to join us!" He announced.

Parker looked up at Booth hopefully. "Can we go Daddy? Please?"

Booth glanced over at Brennan, who shrugged. "I don't see why not." He answered with a smile.

"Yay! Let's go!" Parker grabbed Booth's right hand, then took Brennan's left, pulling them towards the parking lot.

Brennan laughed. "Slow down Parker. We're coming."

He slowed a little, swinging their joined hands between them. He looked up at Booth with a grin. "Daddy, you gived her the ring."

Brennan looked up in surprise and Booth cracked up. "Yeah bub, she agreed to marry me." He told his son as he crouched in front of him where they stood beside the SUV.

The boy glanced over Booth's head at Brennan and smiled. "Cool." She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and climbed in the passenger seat while Booth buckled Parker into his seat.

They were on their way home from the pizza party a couple hours later. Booth had just taken a large gulp of soda when Parker piped up from the back seat.

"Tempe? If you're gonna marry my daddy, can I call you Mommy Bones?"

Booth choked on the soda, and Brennan looked over at him, amused. "You okay there Booth?" He nodded through the tears in his eyes. She turned around in her seat to face Parker. "You can call me whatever you're comfortable with honey, whatever you want."

"Cool." He decided again, turning back to the dinosaur toy he had been playing with.

Brennan turned back to face the front of the car. Booth reached over, taking her hand and squeezing it, before lifting it to his lips. "I love you." He told her quietly.

"I know." She smiled softly. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Please review! There will probably be one more chapter to this installment... 


	2. Name Change

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you for your continued dedication to my stories! I promise they have not been abandoned. This semester in school has been an extremely stressful one, but luckily we're almost to the end of the semester! As soon as finals are over, I plan on celebrating by posting a whole bunch of updates! Consider it an early Christmas present to all of you. Hopefully I'll be able to balance a little more next semester and keep writing.

I also wanted to let you know that I am changing my pen name. I was talking it over with one of my friends, who also writes fan fiction, and we decided that my new one definitely applies to all the shows that I watch, more so that BodiesNBones. So be on the look out for new updates and maybe even a new story from me! Thanks so much!

WeHaveACase


End file.
